Running Solo
by G-Force 1
Summary: From another universe a hero appears during what Humanity believes is its darkest hour. Shinji Ikari trades one war for another, will he be a hero to humanity or herald its extinction? Will humanity's actions on Shinji shape him into a savior or will greed and thirst for power turn Shinji into the incarnation of the Apocalypse?


Disclaimer: "Neon Genesis Evangelion" is under copyright of GAINAX. "Pacific Rim" is under copyright of Legendary Studios and Warner Bros. I deny any claim of ownership to either.

This is more of an explanation to hopefully intercept what will likely be asked in the upcoming fiction then a chapter

This is one of my few non-Ranma fics and I apologize to my followers who are anxiously waiting for other chapters of my work I've been both busy with my final semesters in University as well as job hunting not to mention I've hit a bit of a slump lately. Hopefully taking something new like this will help me get out of it especially since the whole "kaiju" theme has been a favorite of mine since childhood.

I chose Evangelion over Godzilla because I haven't quite figured out how to incorporate Godzilla into the Pacific Rim-verse since the PPDC are hostile to kaiju. I'll also be borrowing some elements from another crossover fanfiction "Alpha and Omega", hats off to "Xed Alpha".

This is to have Shinji stand out further than just his Eva and alternate universe status. It also further isolates him except to those few who are willing to step past what they consider "alien". I'll tell right now the politicians will be douche bags in fact you're going to find them to be very annoying as the story progresses. Weapons for the Eva itself is somewhat limited since most of the Eva is organic with armor over it and also I don't really see a huge need for more weaponry for the Eva. I can add some things to the shoulder pylons as well as some external weapons on the outer arms. First and probably most trademark weapon I'm adding to Shinji's arsenal is a gigantic revolver of some ungodly caliber. However Shinji has his AT field and I have some ideas to get creative with that and AT fields can only be neutralized by another AT field or using something with the equivalent payload of an N2 mine and we know how effective those were against "Angels".

This story is akin to "Naruto" Shinji fighting for acceptance for a new world that sees him as an outsider, a tool, something to be exploited until there is nothing left or becomes obsolete. The idea for this fic is still young and I hope to develop it as I progress so I'll lean out to my supporting readers to see if there are viable elements I can add into. So please while I do love your reviews of "I like this story, please write the next chapter soon" and etc. If you feel you have something that could be added to this story, please take the time in the reviews to tell me.

Okay since I don't want to violate the guidelines I'll be doing the prologue now. This is what you've been waiting for so read and tell me what you think.

It was done, his duty was over. The world was remade, reborn, and now as he drifted into unconsciousness he welcomed the silence. Yet as his conscious faded he felt something warm wrapping him, comforting him. Before the silence took him he heard a faint whisper barely audible. "I'll protect you, my Shinji."

* * *

12/17/2019 . Anchorage, Alaska

"Marshall, sir we're receiving a report from NASA." Tendo Choi stated as his hands worked the in console to bring up the information being sent.

"What is it mister Choi?" Pentecost asked wondering why the space center would be sending him anything, the "Breach" and Kaiju being their priorities not the stars.

"Well sir according to them satellites have picked up something heading into orbit, Something big." Tendo brought up the report from NASA.

"A meteor?" Pentecost asked as he walked over and leaned forward to get a closer look at the display.

"No sir, satellite imagery sent by NASA show this." Tendo brought up the pictures on 3D display before him. They were black and white and showed something vaguely humanoid but definitely not a meteor.

"What's its trajectory?" Pentecost asked.

After a few more seconds of typing Tendo brought up the data. "According to data NASA sent us, its predicted landing will be at..."

* * *

Philippines, 135 miles out. What was calm waves and darkened skies lit up brightly as a massive ball of flame slammed down into the waters which spawned nightmares for four years. A small tsunami would hit the Philippines although with the warning sent out by NASA and reciprocated by NOAA much of the coastline was evacuated, casualties and damages were surprisingly light. Within 12 hours the PPDC were in Manila. Due to the unknown factor of this new entity that came from space the PPDC decided not to take any chances. From the shatterdomes of Anchorage, Hong Kong, and Sydney, the Jaegers, Gipsy Danger, Horizon Brave, and Lucky Seven. While Horizon Brave was stationed as back up both Gipsy Danger and Lucky Seven took the dive to investigate the entity which now lay on the bottom of the ocean.

"Gipsy Danger, currently 300 meters from the target." Raleigh said as he and his brother slowly moved the Mark III Jaeger through the water breaking up a school of yellowfin tuna.

"Gipsy, Lucky, be on the alert we don't know what this thing is so keep up your guard." Pentecost stated as he watched the two tagged green blips representing the Jaegers approach the unmoving red blip tagged "unknown"

"You got it sir, 200 meters almost in visual range." Herc reported as he and his own brother Scott matched Gipsy's cautious gait the lights of both Jaegers finally revealed what had crashed into the ocean. "What the hell's that?"

Both Becket were just as surprised as their lights also traced over the entire length of unknown entity. "A Jaeger?" Raleigh said questioningly as they continued to look over the thing in front of them. Than their lights scanned over the inner left forearm.

"EVA-01 TEST, this thing is manmade." Yancy reached up and pushed the comm button. "Sir, I don't know how to say this but the object is manmade."

Both Pentecost and Tendo exchanged puzzled looks before Pentecost spoke into the mic. "Come again Gipsy, did you just say the object is manmade?"

"Confirmed here too sir. Bloody thing looks like a Jaeger but it doesn't make sense why it would come from space." Herc said.

Pentecost frowned, there were no Jaegers launched into space, yet something manmade that looked similar to a Jaeger had come from down from the stars anyway. "Any reading of activity from the object?" Pentecost asked Tendo who did a quick check on his display before shaking his head. After a taking a minute to contemplate Pentecost once again spoke into the mic. "Gipsy, Lucky, your new orders are to retrieve that object and move it to Manila if it shows any sign of activity you are authorized to destroy it." After the pilots confirmed their new orders Pentecost straightened up. "I'm heading to Manila."

Pentecost would be in Manila 8 hours later where the now identified Eva 01 was being held he and everyone there had no idea that hours away Manila would experience its second Kaiju attack along with the first appearance of a category 4 Kaiju. They had no idea that the object they had retrieved would hold an unsung hero from another universe. Who'd face prejudice and injustice as he fought to save those who only saw him to be exploited and expendable. They had no idea that those actions toward him could damn them to extinction by his will.

To be continued.

Okay that's the prologue as you can see this takes place just before the first appearance of a category 4 Kaiju and Manila's second attack about two months before the Gipsy Danger's fight with Knifehead and the turning point in the kaiju war. I chose this time because the rapid defeats and higher Kaiju attack frequency would mean Shinji piloting is much more important then studying him and unit 01 at least initially. Two months will also give Shinji to establish bonds which will probably happen in the next chapter or two, so not much action, sorry guys. Still hope you guys like this and if you do have some interesting ideas let me know in the reviews. So until next time.

P.S Oh before I leave you I'll give you a taste of the weapon Shinji will receive so tell me what you think about it.

EVA-01 designated weapon, Codename: Dirty Harry

A six shot revolver with a barrel length of 8 meters, All titanium no alloys construction

the diameter of the projectile is the same as a bullet train and length of the projectile is actually half the length of a train car.

The explosive charge to launch the projectile has the equivalent of 200 pounds of TNT which is relatively small but that's not the real kicker the barrel is lined with powerful electromagnets powered by the largest Lithium Ion battery cell in the world housed in the butt of the pistol making this a Rail Revolver.

The battery itself has enough charge in it to run the Shinkansen the entire length of Honshu in this case it holds enough charge to fire the revolver 12 times which is the six rounds plus a spare speed loader and takes almost an entire day to recharge after use.

The rounds are special incendiary rounds. Tipped with depleted uranium for penetration with a very slight delay to allow the round to penetrate deep before the round explodes igniting over 400 pounds of white phosphorus in the round to severely damage the Kaiju as well as cauterize to wound to help minimize Kaiju Blue contamination.


End file.
